(Don't) Know What I'm Getting Into
by ahsag3
Summary: For CS AU Week: Role Reversal (Prince Killian and Pirate Emma).


The first time he meets her is at one of the royal balls his parents insist on throwing in hopes of finding him a bride.

She disguises herself well, wrapped up in an expensive gown which she cuts quite the figure in. (He'll learn later that's how good of a pirate she is, stealing the most expensive of items easily).

It's she that sweeps him off his feet, not the other way around. With those blonde locks swaying while they dance, those green eyes that hold him captive, and the sweet smile that makes him feel like a love-struck schoolboy that's never danced with a lass before.

Emma. Emma Swan. It suits her.

What he learns later that night as she leads him outside to the castle gardens, where no one is in sight and then proceeds to punch him and knock him out, is that she is a pirate. She is providing the distraction while a few members of the crew are stealing some jewels from the castle.

He promises himself that he will find her.

* * *

He doesn't get a chance to keep that promise since he's been flooded with royal duties, but he does find her by a chance encounter.

Every once in a while he likes to escape the castle for a night, take a break from all his responsibilities and disguise himself as a common man, leaving behind the prince in the castle.

He's sitting at the tavern he frequents on such nights nursing a glass of rum when he hears her laughter, a sound he can never get out of his mind no matter how hard he tries.

She is sitting at a table with what appears to be her crew and other pirates that must have lost a game of dice they were playing by the looks of their annoyed faces and her smug smirk.

He ducks his face, not wanting her to see him just yet. He decides to sneak up on her outside and waits for her to leave. He doesn't wait long and when she comes out alone, he smiles knowing this is his perfect chance.

He's usually a gentlemen and would do no such thing to a woman, even a pirate, but she's left him no choice- the bloody woman knocked him out and stole jewels from the castle.

He comes up behind her, pushing her against the wall face first. He isn't too hard on her though, as not to hurt her, and pins her arm behind her back.

"Did you miss me, love?" He whispers in her ear.

She struggles in his hold until she hears him and recognizes his voice.

"What do you want?" She hisses.

He lets her go and flickers his eyes all over her face, thinking how beautiful she is even while she's scowling at him.

All he's wanted is a sense of adventure and to escape the confines of the castle. He doesn't want to be trapped anymore, he wants to see the world. Along with that, he hasn't stopped thinking about her since he met her that first night.

He knew that he needed to find her again. At first, it was just to have her face the consequences of what she'd done. However, when he saw her again with a wide smile on her face and the sound of her laughter in his ears, he was once again under her spell. It's then he realizes that he hadn't wanted to find her again because of what she had done, it was because he wanted to see her again.

Breaking out of his thoughts he looks to see her waiting impatiently with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer.

"Think there can be one more addition to the crew?" He asks her with a smirk on his face.

She looks at him in confusion, probably believing he'd gone mad.

"You want to be a pirate?" She asks him incredulously.

He only nods, awaiting her reaction.

"You know you'll be taking orders from me, right? I'm the captain." She says proudly, standing a bit straighter.

He just smiles at her and tells her he knows what he's getting into.

"Well then, welcome to a life of piracy, Your Majesty," she finally announces with sincerity, but a hint of sarcasm when she uses his title.

After sailing together a long while and learning what it means to fall in love with her, he finds he really didn't know what he was getting into.

But, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
